


A Heart to Love

by Dokt0rGunn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Gabe and Jack finally get a vacation.





	A Heart to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishiiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiiyan/gifts).



Winter had come with a vengeance, and Jack was not particularly enjoying slogging through the sheer amount of snow filling up the streets. But Gabriel had wanted a winter wonderland style vacation, and the purposefully quaint town of Banff fit that to a T. 

They'd been meaning to go for the last several years, but there was always something that had prevented them from making the trip. Global threats didn't take time off for the holidays after all.

But this year they'd left their comms at base, put Ana and Reinhardt in charge, and finally taken their trip. 

It was just Jack's luck that the year they finally got their vacation Canada was being hit with the harshest winter they'd had in years.

But he'd carry on, slogging through the snow. Tragically heroic for the love of his-

“Are you bringing that hot chocolate inside or you just gonna stand out there?” Gabe stuck his head out the door of the shop he'd been exploring. 

Startled from his thoughts Jack nearly slipped on the snow. The only reason he didn't go flying, was a combination of very good reflexes, and a desperation to not fling steaming hot chocolate on himself.

Cheeks flushing red Jack stumbled towards the door, “Uh yeah, yeah of course.”

Gabe snickered and held the door wider, “What were you doing handsome?”

“Whining...to myself.”

“Still sad about the snow?” The man reached out and pinched his cheeks with a grin, “I thought you had snow back home, shouldn't you be used to this?”

“Being used to snow, does not mean I'm happy about the sheer amount of it.”

Gabe peered out the window, and smiled softer than Jack had seen in years, “I think it's pretty.”

A matching expression tugged at Jack's face whether he wanted it to or not, “Picked out dessert yet?” 

Victoriously hoisting a narrow purple bag, Gabe reached out and took his hot chocolate, “I did.”

“And what are we having,” peering over at the bag, Jack cocked one eyebrow.

“Nuh uh,” Gabe slipped the package under his coat, “No peeking, it's a surprise.”

Jack chuckled and decided now was not the time to protest, “Back to the hotel?”

Leaning over to peck Jack on the cheek, Gabe nodded before speaking,  “And thanks for getting the hot chocolate farm boy.”

“Anything for you babe,” Jack grinned as they headed out the door.

Normally that was the sort of thing Jack might tease him for, too cheesy. But on this particular night he just laid a sloppy kiss on Jack's lips before continuing down the street. 

Gabe played Christmas music in their rental car for the entirety of their trip. Singing along with each one as if he didn't have a care in the word. 

Jack had always envied the other man's ability to compartmentalize, especially so now that he could see how easily Gane slid into vacation mode. But Jack hummed along with Gabe's singing and tapped the beat out on the steering wheel with his fingers.

By the time they made it to the hotel Gabe had an almost dopey look on his usually stern face, seemingly entirely at ease. 

While they unloaded the car Jack couldn't help but interrupt to tug the other man in for another kiss. It was perfect. 

Or it would be if Jack could let go of the nagging feeling that he was somehow letting down Overwatch by taking time for himself. 

“Hey,” Gabe interrupted Jack's tumble of thoughts “Stay here with me handsome.”

Pulled back to the present Jack nodded briefly before picking up the last box and hoisting it over his shoulder. 

“I think we should put the tree by the window,” Gabe commented, “That way everyone can see how awesome it is.”

“Are we sure we won't get in trouble for decorating?”

“We'd better not with how much this place cost us,” Gabe pointed out with a snort. 

The pair made it inside, stopping only to wave briefly at the retired couple staying in the next set of rooms over.

“Alright, now you get the tree set up,” Gabe said while stripping his winter coat. 

Jack snickered as he placed the boxes down gently, “And what're you going to do, watch?”

“You wish,” Gabe stuck out his tongue, “I will be making us dinner.”

Well, Jack knew better then to complain about that, Gabe's meals were always incredible. Not that Jack couldn't cook, he was a perfectly functional cook, but Gabe was a great cook, so there was really no comparing. 

However Jack was apparently not a functional tree decorator. 

He'd thought that it honestly couldn't be that hard, but somehow he managed to get the tree lights looped around one ankle. 

Standing awkwardly perched half against the tree and half leaned on the window. The dulcet tones of 'Santa Baby’ playing in the kitchen added a certain beat of incredulity to his current predicament. 

Jack let out a long sigh. 

Okay.

He could do this. 

Just step out of the loop, and-

Jack hit the floor with a thud, letting out a low grunt of pain on impact.

Moments later Gabe slid around the corner, “Jack are you-”

His speech paused and Jack looked up for find Gabe trying to hold in laughter.

“How did you even?” Gabe leaned against the wall as his laughter finally bubbled over

Scowling Jack untangled his feet and managed to pull himself to his feet. He'd knocked over the Christmas tree.

Stepping closer Gabe dragged him over by his shirt collar and delivered a kiss to Jack's nose, “You're adorable.”

Blushing now Jack let out his own soft laugh and pressed his lips to Gabe's own, “Go finished dinner... I'll uh, fix this mess.”

Much more carefully this time, Jack stood the tree back up and finished wrapping the lights around it's branches. Standing back slightly to view his decorating job he decided it looked, okay, although the lights were a little off. But he didn't think it could get better so he headed towards the delightful smells coming from the kitchen.

Gabe was carefully filling two plates when Jack entered and seemed to be so focused he didn't even look up. 

“Go sit at the table Jack,” Gabe muttered biting his lip slightly while slowly dripping something along the edge of the plate.

“And if I want a little taste of the cook first?” Jack sidled closer only to get smacked in the side of the head with a dish cloth.

“After dinner Jacky,” Gabe winked, “Now sit.”

Jack dropped himself into his seat and settled into watching Gabe swan around the kitchen. He often found that the man's smooth movements were almost hypnotic. 

“Alright,” Gabe slid the plates onto the table, “Dinner is served!”

Jack leaned over the plate breathing in the perfect mix of spices and finally felt himself relax. 

They ate mostly in silence, but somehow it was only comfortable and homey. The warmth, the good meal, the soft Christmas music, and the glowing lights. It was perfect. 

When they finished eating Gabe wrapped one hand around Jack's and grinned, “Ready for dessert?” 

“Boy am I ever,” Jack's face stretched in a dopey smile and he leaned forward for a kiss. He was rudely interrupted a moment later by Gabe swatting him in the nose.

“No, actual dessert,” he stood from the table and walked over to the cupboard, “Wasn't kidding about after dinner though, always wanted to give it a go in front of a fireplace.”

Jack snickered, “With a bear skin rug?”

“Faux,” Gabe corrected as he opened the cupboard, “But you know it sexy.”

What Gabe pulled out of the cupboard was a thin bottle of wine and two glasses before returning to the table.

Jack cocked his head to the side, “Wine?”

“Ice wine,” Gabe corrected while twisting the cork screw into place, “I've only had it once and I've been craving it ever since.”

Jack accepted his glass and then held it out, “To you.”

Gabe shook his head, “To us.”

“To us,” Jack agreed clinking their glasses together.

The wine was perfectly sweet without being cloying and was like nothing Jack had ever had before. 

Lowering the glass Jack smiled over at Gabe and reached out to interlink their hands again. This was truly the perfect way to spend the holidays.

“I love you.”

“I love you too handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
